


Charity is for everyone

by BlackAngel27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Gabriel asked Nathalie to escort him to a charity gala but it won't be as easy as they thought





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie was running through the hallways of the Agreste mansion. Gabriel had called her a few minutes ago, but she had fallen asleep on a small bench in the garden. Shen had woken up only because of the ringtone of her tablet

Now her heels made a light sound with every step, while she goes to the office but she twisted her ankle on the way there but

Natahlie couldn't take care of herself now.   
She stepped in the office of Gabriel Agreste, one of the biggest designers of Paris. 

”Sir,you called me?” she said in a formal voice while, she held her tablet in front of her chest.

Gabriel sat at his desk but hadn't looked up when the ddoor had oopens ”Oh, Nathalie. Yes, I did. I need you as my escort to a Gala this evening.” That was the first time he looked up to her and he saw that she hadn't moved an inch. Nathalie had frozen for a moment when his words had reached her ears and her hold tightened around the tablet, which was lightly vibrating because a notification popped up at the screen. It wasn't the first time he went with her to a gala or something, but every time some small butterflies rushed through her stomach.

”Sure Sir. When do we have to leave?” she asked as soon as she trusted her voice again. ”you are not even asking where we are going.” he said, and then lifted his head completely and look at her.   
”As long as you know where we will go” There is no reason for asking.” she replied.”We are going to a charity gala, so get a few formal clothes and dress up.” With that he looked down on his Papers again. “Yes Sir…” she murmured and left the room again.

”Yes, Sir (.)” she murmured and sat down on her desk, then started tipping on her computer. Nathalie took a few deep breaths: where and how should she be able to get dres ready? in a few hours while she had to work? Maybe She could ask Gabriel but that wouldn't be like her.. She sighed heavily. She couldn't concentrate on her work and Her mind was drifting away to her boss. She felt dizzy and her vision started to blur: She hadn't slept for nearly four days and she had gotten a small fever . After a while, his words catch her attention ”Nathalie, I’ve beentalking with you for a while now.Are you even listening to me? Nathalie I-” he stopped when he looked at her. 

Natalie looked pale and her eyes seemed unfocused; he even noticed that her hand was shaking. ”Nathalie, what's wrong?”   
She didn't hear his words, a loud sound was howling in her ear. So she tried to stand up and say something, but her knees failed her and suddenly she was falling. Before she hit the ground two strong arms caught her but, only a moment after Gabriel had caught her, she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie!” Gabriel had called out when he saw that her eyelids had shut, her tablet had slid out of her hand and her body had left all her power. He was fast enough to move next to her and caught her strenghtless body. "Nathalie" he whispered again worriredly while he held her in his arms. He sank on his knees, Nathalie still motionless in his arms. Her body felt cold against his chest and her heartbeat was weak. He had lost every sense for time so he didn’t known how long they sat there until Nathalie's eyelids started to flutter open. 

"Sir?" she whispered as soon as her vision was pretty clear again. Nathalie felt like her heart was skipping beats all the time and her breath was amputate faster than normal. A fit of coughs made her body tremble and shot waves of pain through her body, so she squeezed her eyelids together to make the pain stop, but nothing happened until the cough stopped. She opened her eyes again and looked at Gabriel with a weak expression "I’m sorry.“ she whispered. 

He smiled amused at her "It’s alright Nathalie. You just need some rest…Come on“  
With those words he passed a hand under her knee and let his other hand slide under her lower back. With a quick move Gabriel stood up his assistant now laying in his arms. Her head rested on the hollow between Gabriel’s shoulder and his head, and her arms lay around his neck. He carried her up to one of the guest bedrooms. It was a light room with a king-size bed, a few cupboards, and a huge window. He carefully laid her on the bed, he was mindful not to hurt her. 

"The Galal.” Nathalie whispered after the wearth of Gabriel’s bodyleft hers.   
"There are still a few hours left until we have to leave. Rest now, I will wake you up when we have to leave” He said quietly then he leaned over her, just a few inches away from her. Nathalie shut her eyes again while a wave of pain shot through her body. She let out a small sigh when the pain left again.   
”You are working too hard.” Gabriel whispered while he observed every inch of her pale face: her eyes looked emptier than normal, her lips looked thinner and her hair seemed darker than normal. 

"Sir?" Nathalie whispered while her eyelids felt even heavier. ”I’m sorry. Rest now.” with that he breathed a kiss on Nathalie's forehead. Nathalie froze for a moment but then felt how the warmth of his lips spread through her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth and then drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

Gabriel slowly moved away from his assistant, a small smile on his lips when he saw that she had fallen asleep. "You are working too hard Nathalie…" While he said this, he stroked with his thumb over her cheek. He quietly went out of the room and carefully closed the door. He had a smile on his lips when he went down the hallway of his mansion while he whispered "And now we will look for something to wear for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel went through the hallways of the house and ended in his bedroom. It was a light room with a white bed with grey bed sheets , a few white cabinets, and one big closet with a mirror which reflected the sunlight into the room, though the whole room was decorated with dark details . He had never sorted out Emelie clothes.

Every time Nathalie had asked him why he never put her things away, he had answered that it would hurt too much, but the truth was that he was scared of the emptiness he would find if he would put her things away. Sometimes he had nearly asked Nathalie if she would want to decorate the rooms again if he put Emelie things away, but that wouldn’t be professional so he had always rejected the idea.

He stepped to the closet and slid the door open. A few dresses hung on clothes hanger and over the dresses, in a few pigeonholes, laid as well shirts, jeans, and other clothes. He let his gaze run over the clothes and ended at a purple dress.

He pulled it out of the closet and glanced at it: it was a purple, strapless and backless dress, the fabric reminded of feathers

“How Ironic” Gabriel murmured while he lifted the dress over his arm and carried it through the house. He walked over the long light hallway of the mansion and arrived is goal:

He went back to the guestroom where Nathalie was still sleeping peacefully on the big bed. He noticed that she seemed rather small between the large pillows. Gabriel observed her for a moment: her chest was moving slowly and steadily, her skin was sstarting to get it’s old color back and even the shaking of her hands had stopped. “Jesus Nathalie.” he murmured when he thought about the things that had happened just an hour ago.

He placed the dress on the bed next to Nathalie after he smoothed the fabric straight again. On the way to the bedroom, he had made a stop in his office and had taken a paper and had written "Please, wear it for the Gala” in good-looking letterson it. He placed on in the middle of the dress and left the room again.

He closed the door thoughtfully and let out suddenly a sigh. His gaze went to his watch.

“13:27” he murmured. There were still six hours till they had to leave. He went to his office and sat at his table but he couldn’t concentrate on his work now. His mind was drifting all the time to the pale figure laying in a bed one floor above him.

He should have noticed something, her skin color or her tired look just something! He sighed and pressed his fingers on his temples massaging them slightly. He didn’t want to force her to escort him but he knew that she wouldn’t let him alone.

“Shit!” he said frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was slowly leaving the sky and the shadows grew longer, the sunlight fell through the large window of the bedroom and shined directly at the sleeping woman. Her eyelids fluttered open when the light shined directly in her eyes. Her vision cleared in a short time and she realized where she was.   
"Shit” Nathalie muttered while she sat up slowly. 

Her head was aching but her breathing was normal again. She still felt dizzy but it was getting better quickly. She felt much better than several hours ago and after a few more moments she trusted her legs again and tried to stand up. Her vision became blurry again when she stood and a few light waves of pain climbed up her leg. Nathalie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

As soon as the pain became more bearable she opened her eyes and looked through the room. She recognized the place, she had been up there a few times most of the which because Adrien hid in there, or she hadn't felt right and stopped in there to recover in there. Her gaze stopped on a purple square on the bed. Natalie stepped closer and recognized that the purple thing was a folded dress. 

"What...?" she whispered while she stepped closer and saw the small folded note laying on the dress. She took the it and opened it. "Please, wear it for the Gala" stood on the piece of paper in Gabriel's lovely handwriting (awwww!! She finds his writing lovely!!!!). She sighed heavily and put the it away in the pocket of her jacket. She took the dress and with the lifting, the fabric spread open. She carefully observed the dress closely. 

"Not exactly what I would wear normally…” she muttered in a small voice. She took the dress and left the room then and wiith the purple fabric in her hand, she walked down the light hallways of the house she worked in for a long time by now. 

She stopped thinking about the exact amount time she already spent inside these walls, it would just make her grieving. She stepped down the stairs in the main hall when the big front door opened: Adrien came in and looked at Nathalie with a sad face. She was wondering why, has she forget something important? (why is he sad? Why is my poor baby boy sad?. "Hey Nathalie, I thought you wanted to pick me up from school today..."   
Nathalie stopped in her movement. 

She had completely forgotten that she had promised Adrien to pick him up today.   
Adrien, I´m sorry... It was a long day and there were a lot of issues with a few business partners..." she lied easy. Ithurt her to lie to the young boy with such ease but she couldn't tell him the truth. 

Adrien sighed heavily "It’s alright. I just hoped..." He shook his head, "Never mind. Do you know who will escort me and my father to the Gala this evening?" Nathalie cleared her throat. "I will escort you, if you don’t mind...” she smiled at him. The boystarted to smile brightly "Awesome!" He cheered, "I will go up to my room!" Adrien explained and rushed up the stairs. taking two with one step. 

Nathalie smiled at him and she waited until the sound of a closing door was filling the air. She waited until the sound of a closing door filled the air to walk to Gabriel offices door and knocked it lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel sat at his desk when a knock pulled him out of his thoughts, so he lifted his gaze and scanned the women who stood in his door. She looked more like herself now here more professional and more alive than he thought she would have looked like after less than 5 hours of sleep. 

"Nathalie," he said in a soft voice. She stood there, professional as always, the purple dress over her arm.  
"Sir," she answered plainly. She couldn’t remember clearly anything of what had happened before her vision went black.  
How do you feel?" Gabriel asked. For a short moment, Nathalie thought she had seen a small spark of worry in his eyes. She had no answer for him. 

How ddo she feel? Her head still ached and her lungs still seemed to be on fire; her legs still felt shaky, but most importantly her heart hurt at the thought that she had disappointed Adrien once again.  
"I'm fine sir, thank you." she said in a distant voice. Gabriel was not surprised that Nathalie lied so easily. He recognized the dress in her arm. 

"So you found the dress," he replied.  
"Yeah, but with all Respect Sir. It was the dress of madame Agreste, are you sure I can wear it?" she was uncertain about this situation. Was Gabriel really ready for her to wear that dress? It was the dress of Emilie, his Emilie Agreste. The woman he loved more than his own life, the woman he would have killed for just to get a few more moments with her.

Gabriel looked at her for a few more moments, the only sound disturbing the silence was the humming of his computer. She stood there calm and in an impassive look as always. She had been there every time he nneeds her, whether day or in the middle of the night. Even after Emilie’s death, she was there. Even in that time, when he had locked himself in his office and hadn't eaten anything she was there. He trusted her with his life. She was like a small angel, always around him and looking for his well being. He wanted her to wear the dress. That's the thing Emilie would have wanted. She wouldn't want him to live in the past, she would want him to move on. 

That realization hit him like a wave and it took him way too long to understand that.  
Emilie had never worn this dress and you have to dress up for the gala anyway, and I'm pretty sure she would love to see you in this dress...” Gabriel looked at her with a neutral look but she could clearly see the invitation in his eyes. 

Nathalie let out a small sigh. "When do we have to leave?"   
"In an hour.” he answered her, she could hear the smile in his words.   
”Then, I will go and change my clothes," she said in a professional voice.   
Before she left the room Gabriel added, "I’m sure the dress will look good on you”


	6. Chapter 6

So Gabriel wantedvto see her in this dress? the dress of Madame Agreste. Nathalie sighed, the Same old familiar white hallway felt cold and heavy around her. She went up to the stairs, and before she went to the room where she had slept a few minutes ago, she knocked against the door of Adrien's bedroom and had to slide the door a few inches open.   
“Adrien?” she asked in a low voice into the room when she didn´t see the young boy. 

Adrien dashed out of his bathroom, already wearing a black suit. “Nathalie!” he exclaimed happily, “How do I look?” he asked then with a smile. it was the first time in a while now that Nathalie had been able to convinced Gabriel to take the young boy with him, them.  
”You look great Adrien.” she answered with a small smile.   
“But you still aren't wearing your dress.” Adrien noticed.  
“Yeah, I will chang into it in a moment. I just wanted to see how you were doing…” really, why was she there? There was no answer to this question, so she left as fast as she could. “I will see you downstairs in an hour Adrien.“ With that, she closed the door again and she rushed down the hallway. Just one hour for dressing, make up and, Nathalie sighed, her hair.

She closed the door of the bedroom she had slept in, she laid the dress on the bed and started to took off her clothes. After ten minutes of unbuttoning and folding her clothes, she stood there just wearing her underwear. She hated the thought of staying nearly completely naked in the mansion so she rushed at put the dress on. 

When she was finally wore the soft, elegant dress, she noticed that it was back- and strapless, meaning her bra was visible, and so she decided to take it off. Sighing heavily, Nathalie removed her bra and, muttering under her breath, she swore to herself that Gabriel would pay for this. Crouching, she put her bra between her other clothes. 

The only thing that she needed to do now was her makeup and her hair.Nathalie noticed she hadn’t got any kind of makeup in this house, because Gabriel always got annoyed when, when she wore some. Okay, that meant she would just do her hair

She stepped in front of a small mirror and started to pull out the black hairpins. After a few minutes there where 15 black Hairpins in her hand and her hair was falling over her shoulder. Naturally, it was straight but, as a result of her daily bun, it was now in light waves and her red strand of hair was clearer now, maybe because it was framing her face now. She sighed took ,out of a pocket of her jacket, a small brush and let it run through her hair, after her hair was straight again she put the brush away. Then she let her fingers run through her silky hair, that was all she could do now.She took her clothes and the hairpins, which she had laid on the bed, and stepped back out of the room, then She went back down the hallway and she stood again in front of the door to Gabriels office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

After Nathalie had left his office, Gabriel went to his bedroom and he changed his cream-colored suit to a black one with a black bow tie. Before he went back downstairs(,) he looked at a framed picture of Emilie. She wore a yellow sundress and she smiled lovely into the camera. 

He smiled warm-hearted and he thought he was able to hear her voice whispering in his ear "I want you to keep living."   
He smiled once again and put the picture back to his place then he stepped out of his room and closed the door carefully. While he walked down then hallway he saw some purple fabric disappearing around a corner. 

He sped up his pace slightly and finally he saw her. Gabriel followed her until she stopped in front of his office and only now did he notice that she had let her loose hair fell gracefully over her shoulder. "Nathalie," he said in a soft voice, and she turned towards him. 

She looked impressive in the dress. It made her look way more attractive and younger, the purple dress harmonized with her hair and made a good contrast with her eyes. And yes, he had to admit that the dress also made her curves look better. She looked really good with that dress, but there was something amiss that Gabriel couldn’t spot that had him slightly annoyed. And then he had it. She wasn’t wearing any jewels, and the thought made hi frome, Moreover, her hair was a complete, or almost disaster. He should do something about it. 

"Yes, sir?" Nathalie asked immediately when she heard Gabriel and she took a sharp breath when she saw him. he looked good in that suit and the black color made his hair looked lighter than normal, and also he sseems even more authoritative. Nathalie had never cared for things like this but now it made her choke up a little, seeing him all dressed up like this. 

Gabriel stopped, what should he tell her...the accessories! "You haven’t good any jewelry do you?"   
Nathalie sighed, "No, not here. I’m sorry sir..” and with that her gaze went to the floor. Her heart was suddenly racing, but why?   
"I got some in my office, follow me." Thats said, he looked one last time at her and stepped into his office. She followed him with a few steps behind. 

Gabriel had walked directly to his desk, opened a drawer and took out some jewellery. "Sit" he told her simply and, without a word, she she let herself fall into one of the armchairs of his office. Nathalie's heart was racing when Gabriel tied a silver necklace around her neck and his fingers were ran over her still cold skin. He then put two silver earrings on her lobes and now he pulled her long hair together.   
"You got beautiful hair, you should wear it loose more often…" Gabriel murmured while his fingers ran through her soft hair. He gathered them together behind her head and secured them with a silver hair clip. 

"Now it's way better," Gabriel said, and then let his hand rest on her neck for another short moment and Nathalie seemed to enjoy his touch. "Nathalie you look beautiful!" Adrien exclaimed when he walked into the office of his father and noticed the woman   
Nathalie looked lovely after him. "Thank you, Adrien"   
"Are we leaving now?" the boy asked in a lower voice when he looked at his father. Nathalie stood up and grabbed the tablet, which laid on Gabriels desk   
Her finger slid over the screen for few times and then she said, "Now.” and with that, she and Adrien went out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had already left the sky and the stair already shone down on Paris when Nathalie stepped, together with Adrien and Gabriel Agreste, out of the mansion The black limousine waited in front of the stairs before the house and Gabriel, who went out of the house first and was as well the first one at the limousine, he opened the door so that Adrien could get in the car. Nathalie followed the boy but stopped before the door and looked at Gabriel for a short moment.

What did you do to me?, Nathalie thought while she entered the car. Adrien sat on the far end of the seat, on the right, and that forced Gabriel and Nathalie to sit next to each other

Adrien observed them for a while before he spoke “So… Why(capital W) does Nathalie escort us?” Silence met Adrien for a few moments.

“Sometimes it’s enough to take your assistant with you.” Silence, again. Adrien looked at Nathalie with big eyes, he was surprised by his fathers word.

They sounded harsh and unfriendly in his ears, but his father seemed at ease at saying them. Adrien’s gaze went to Nathalie, she starred at the sit across her. She seemed surprised by Gabriel’s words and maybe hurt? Adrien couldn’t tell.

Silence, that was the thing that followed them until they reached a restaurant. It was a grey big house, the windows were filled with warm light, and surrounded by a big garden with some beautiful flowers that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Nathalie was the first one to leave the car, and the first one surrounded by the cool night air. A few gentle conversations reached Nathalie’s ears. That house was full of life and joy.

All three of them missed this life and joy in their own home. Nathalie sighed, “Shall we go inside?” she asked and looked at two Agreste men.

“Sure.” Gabriel said, and then stepped next to her but they didn’t touch. Adrien walked in front of them and into the mansion and looked at everything with big eyes, everything seemed so more lightly and friendly something nether Adrien or Nathalie knew. Gabriel and Nathalie followed the young boy just a few steps behind and even Nathalie had to admit that she was observing every inch of the room with a spark of interest.

Gabriel noticed that a few people were talking behind their backs when they went into the room, may it be because he was at a public event or because his son was with him or…now he realized, the people mentioned the existence of his assistant next to him. His gaze moved to her, in the golden light of the room she seemed even more gentle and gracefully.

“Agreste.” Adrien stood in front of Gabriel and Nathalie his head with a young bartender at the entrance of the room.

“Oh yes, you sit at desk 5, here stood you are just two persons…”

He looked at the two adults in a unsure look and, when he looked at Gabriel, he stopped talking immediately “But I’m sure we will find a solution for this, don’t worry and just enjoy your evening!” he said hurriedly and escorted the three people to the table on the north side of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

They sat at a round table with a white tablecloth covering it. There were three glasses on the table, a few purple flowers and some cards with some elegant prints on them.

Nathalie sat between Gabriel and Adrien, and she now observed the room from a better place: it was a big hall with white walls with some beautiful candlesticks hanging from the roof. At On the right side there was a orchestra, and in the middle some free space to dance on the left side there were the tables, like the one they sat at, and at the far end of the room there were a few big stairs that must go to the upper floor, and, next to the big door, they had come in from was a buffet.

Gabriel had left the table a few moments ago when some businesspeople started to talk with him. Nathalie sighed heavily, and let her fingers run over the edge of her glass. Adrien looked at her with a questioning look, “Did father’s comment hurt you?” he asked while some light notes filled the room around them.

“What made you think that?” she was pretty curios about Adrien’s question.

“I don’t know, you just seemed pretty upset when he called you “Just his assistant…”

Nathalie chocked on the sip of wine she was drinking. When her breath was back to normal, she looked at Adrien with soft eyes, “It’s alright. He was right with that, I’m just his assistant…” her voice sounded a bit bitter when the words left her lips.

Adrien sighed, “You are more!” he told her louder now and Nathalie looked curious at him. “You are so much more. You’re the one who convinced my father to let me go to school, all the time you take care of me and my father, you basically live in our house and you are there 24 hours 7 days per week, you made my Christmas to a beautiful event, you care for all my deadlines, my schoolwork, practically everything! And I will not even mention all the things you do for my father!”

Adrien looked seriously at her, and Nathalie was obviously surprised by his word, but then she looked gently at him.“Thank you very much Adrien, I appreciate your words a lot”

Adrien smiled at her, and Nathalie thought about his words. No one ever told here this.

The elegant music became louder around them. “Do you wanna dance?” Adrien asked then.

Nathalie smiled at him, “You wanna dance with a grown up woman?” Adrien nodded and Nathalie sighed: why should made her say no? Gabriel didn’t care anyway, and the others? They already thought that she was sleeping with Gabriel after Emilie’s disappearance, so what would it change?

When she looked at Adrien he seemed unsure, so she answered him, “But I would love to.”

Adrien looked at her with joyful eyes, “Awesome!” He sat and stood up, holding out his arm to Nathalie, and she took it with a smile. Together they went in the middle of the free space and started to dance.

A few people started to talk around them, but some others joined them in the dancing. After a while, Nathalie and Adrien stood in the middle of a bunch of dancing people.

“The people are talking about us…” Adrien noticed

“Yeah, they do, but people will always talk… There are just some ways to react, though: one is to ignore them, and the other one is to step in front of them and talk with them” Nathalie explained with a smile, and so they kept on dancing to the lovely notes of the orchestra.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

After a while the melodie ended and a few people disappeared from the dance floor, while some others took their place. Adrien smiled at Nathalie, but then someone tapped on his shoulder.

“May I?” Gabriel stood behind him, and pointed lightly at Nathalie. Adrien looked at the woman who nodded towards him.

“Sure, Adrien said, while slowly a new tunes found its way in the air he went back to their table and sat down at it calmly.

Nathalie looked unsure at Gabriel, but when the music started , he laid a hand on her hip and took her hand, she put her hand on his shoulder. Her gaze went over his face and stopped at his eyes, which had done pretty much while Gabriel started to lead her over the dance floor.

“You know that this is not really helping towards the rumours about us...” she whispered.

“The fact that you danced with my son doesn´t ether” Gabriel answered coldly

After a while he sighed, that was not was the conversation he had in mind when he ordered her to escort him. “Nathalie I... I really appreciate the things you do for me and Adrien...” That was the thing he wanted to tell her? She sighed heavily.

Nathalie looked sadly at him. “Thank you Sir.” Again a heavy silence laid between them.

“Nathalie?” Nathalie felt like this word took him so much energy...

“Yes Sir?” her voice seemed a bit cold while pronouncing those words

“You look very beautiful in this dress, even more than I thought, he said. At his words appeared a small smile on her lips.

“And I was serious...” now her gaze shot up to his eyes

“With what?” she asked curiously.

“Your hair, you should wear it loose more often” his voice sounded honest.

“Maybe I will one day.” she said gently, a red colour on her cheeks. They keptdancing like this for a while, until the melody became slower and all couples around them started to pull closer to their dance partners. Nathalie looked at Gabriel with a weird look, and without a word, he pulled her closer to his chest, and Nathalie rested her head on his shoulder listening to his slow heartbeat.

“You are a gorgeous woman Nathalie, you are a incredible co-worker, an important person for Adrien and I can always count on you...” He whispered in her ear.

At that she lifted her head,“And still I’m just an assistant to you?” she asked with a sharp voice.

He sighed “No you’re not. You are so much more, you are...”

“And what am I than?” There was no clear answer from him, not even when Nathalie lifted her eyebrow.

She sighed heavily “I don’t feel like you need me here anymore. I will quit.”

She wanted to turn around and leave, but Gabriel gripped her wrist. They stood like that for a moment, but then Gabriel pulled her back to his chest and looked at her with a serious gaze. Her eyes seemed unsure.

“Without you nothing will work, I’ll be a mess without you” he admitted in a whisper.

“But-” she wanted to say something, but Gabriel stopped her putting a finger on her lips

“Please don’t.” he whispered, his hand cupping her cheek her cheek. “I need you, more than anything else...” with that, he closed the last inches between their faces.

Their lips met and everything else around them stopped, like time was frozen. The music stopped playing, the conversations went silent and and even the light seemed to be shining just for them. Nathalie’s stomach was nearly exploding because of all the butterflies rushing in it, his touch sent small lightnings through her body. She was surprised at how soft his lips were. They didn’t want to separate, they really didn’t, but they had to, because neither of them had any more air in their lungs and she looked up at him a small spark of life in his eyes. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Please, never leave me...”

“I won´t...” she answered in a soft voice.

Slowly the lights came back, together with the voices, the movement and the light. Nathalie had a small smile on her lips when they slowly started to move to the rhythm of music again. Neither of them said anything, and Nathalie rested her head again on his shoulder. The people around them had started to talk again. but now it was obvious about who they were talking about, because they said their names and a few even pointed at them.

“Gabriel chuckled, “At least now they got a reason to talk!”

But before Nathalie could reply, Adrien burst on the dance floor, stopping right in front of them. His eyes were sparkling, and he had a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

“That was absolutely wild!” he told them earnestly. And then, to Nathalie, “Do I get to call you “Mom” now?”

At the boy’s words, Nathalie paled visibly and started to splutter some nonsense, but Gabriel just laughed. A heartily laugh like he hadn’t had for ages. Maybe happiness was starting to turn their way, he thought. He hoped it was the truth...”

~~~~~~~~~  
So thats the end of this story^^ I hoped you like my Fanfiction about those two


End file.
